The present invention relates to point of sale terminals generally and more particularly to hand-held point of sale terminals.
Point of sale terminals are well known in the art and are widely used for credit card transactions. The present assignee is a major designer and manufacturer of such terminals.
Hand held and wireless point of sale terminals are also known.
The present invention seeks to provide an improved hand-held and wireless point of sale terminal.
There is thus provided in accordance with a preferred embodiment of the present invention a wireless point of sale terminal including an operator interface, point of sale circuitry coupled to the operator interface, a printer coupled to the point of sale circuitry, a wireless transceiver coupled to the point of sale circuitry and a flexible antenna coupled to the wireless transceiver.
In accordance with a preferred embodiment of the present invention, the flexible antenna is formed as part of the printer.
In a most preferred embodiment of the present invention, the printer includes a paper roll holder and the flexible antenna is mounted on a curved surface of the paper roll holder.